Meg Loves Joe
by hotwheelsjill
Summary: A speculative fic for "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair". EPISODE REVIEW UP  CONTAINS A TON OF SPOILERS !
1. Chapter 1

This is a speculative fic for "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", but I didn't include Stewie's subplot. I can't take it anymore! I really want to see "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair", but it's been postponed twice. So while we wait, here's my guess on how it's going to go. This is my first FG fic, so when you R&R be kind. And please R&R. Thanks! :D MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE SPOILERS! (I don't know, but just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Family Guy_; Seth MacFarlane does.

* * *

At the Swanson's house, an empty suitcase was laying open on Joe's and Bonnie's bed. Bonnie walked into the bedroom that she shared with Joe. She walked over to the closet and starting pulling identical purple dresses out. She carried them over to the waiting suitcase. She gently folded the dresses and placed them in the suitcase. She closed the suitcase and took it from the bed.

In the living room, Joe was sitting in his chair watching TV. Susie was sitting on the floor playing with her toys.

Bonnie approached Joe, suitcase in hand. Joe looked up at her

"I have to go."

"Okay"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

Bonnie sat down her suitcase and walked over to her daughter. She picked Susie up and hugged her. "Momma has to go away for a few days." She kissed her little girl, then carried her over to her father.

"I put everything where you can reach it." She told Joe as she handed him Susie.

Joe took Susie. "If you forgot something, I could always climb up and get it. You know, like I did last week.

The week before, Joe was in his kitchen, dangling from one of the overhead cabinets.

Bonnie was standing below him, watching. "Are you sure you don't need help."

"I got it." Joe opened the cabinet and grabbed what he needed. His hand that was supporting him slipped and he fell. He crashed into his wife and they both crashed into the kitchen table, breaking it. Blood was everywhere.

"Told you I had it."

Back to the present day, Bonnie bent forward and kissed her husband. "I love you. Have a good time with Susie."

Joe kissed her back. Susie reached her arms out to Bonnie.

"No, Momma has to go. You'll have a good time with Dada." She kissed her baby girl one last time. Then Bonnie grabbed her suitcase and left.

Susie started to cry.

Joe hugged her close to him. "Shh, shh. Don't cry. Momma will be back in a few days. Are you hungry?"

With baby in lap, he started for the kitchen. Susie watched her dad's hands move the big wheels on the side of the chair. She put her tiny hands on the wheels and "helped" Joe wheel to the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie had one more thing to take care of before she left town. She walked over the her neighbors', the Griffins', house. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Inside, Peter was sitting on the couch watching TV. He heard the doorbell, but continued to just sit there.

"Peter, get the door!" Lois screamed at Peter from the kitchen.

Peter ignored his wife and continued to watch TV.

Lois came out of the kitchen. "Peter, I swear to God! Can't you just answer the door?"

"I'm watching my show!"

The doorbell rang again. Lois gave in and answered the door. "Hi, Bonnie!"

"Hi, Lois."

Lois looked at the suitcase. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes. I have to go out of town for a few days."

"Oh. Well, who's watching Susie."

"Joe's staying home with Susie. Which is why I'm here: can you guy just check on Joe from time to time while I'm gone. It's not that I don't trust him, but I do worry."

"Of course, Bonnie."

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back." Bonnie turned to go, then stopped and turned her head back at Lois. "One more thing: he doesn't know that I'm asking you this, so don't tell him. He'll be mad." Bonnie turned back and left. Hopefully Joe wasn't looking out the window just then.

* * *

A couple of days passed. One evening, the Griffins were eating dinner in the kitchen.

Meg stopped eating and looked out the window at the house next door. "Mom, have you been next door to check on Mr. Swanson?"

Lois didn't even look up from her plate. "Huh?"

"Have you checked on Mr. Swanson? You told Mrs. Swanson you would. Remember?"

Lois looked up. "Meg, I don't have time for this."

Meg turned to her dad. "How about you, Dad? You're friends with Mr. Swanson."

"Who?"

"Mr. Swanson. Our neighbor. Your friend. Lives over there." Meg pointed out the window, becoming angry.

"Oh oh yeah, the crippled guy. Nope, haven't seen him."

"Well, some should check on him!"

Lois got up and began clearing the table. "Meg, if you're so worried about it, why don't you go over?"

"Fine, I will!" Meg got up from the table and stormed out of the house. She walked over to the Swansons' house and rang the doorbell.

Joe opened the door. Susie was in his lap.

"Hi, Mr. Swanson."

"Hi, Meg."

"I just wanted to come by and see how you are since Mrs. Swanson is still out of town."

"I'm fine."

"Oh." Meg and Joe stared at each other for a few awkward minutes.

Finally, Joe spoke again. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

Joe wheeled back and Meg came through the door. Joe shut the door, then led Meg to the living room. She sat down on the couch and Joe sat beside the couch. Spongebob Squarepants was playing on the TV.

Meg looked at Susie. "She's so cute? Can I hold her?"

Joe handed Susie to Meg. Susie started fussing and reaching out to Joe.

"I still need to feed Susie. Will you hold her while I get her bottle?"

"Sure, Mr. Swanson."

Joe wheeled away while Meg held the fussy baby. "Aren't you precious? I could take you home with me."

Susie started screaming. Joe ran back into the living room, bottle in hand. He took Susie and she started drinking from the bottle.

Meg watched. He's such a good father. God, I never noticed how handsome he was before.

Susie finished her bottle, then Joe burped her.

Then Joe turned to Meg. "I have to go to work tomorrow. Could you watch Susie for me? I'll pay you."

"Sure, Mr. Swanson."

"You know, it's getting late and I have to put Susie to bed."

Meg stood up. "Oh okay, Mr. Swanson. Good night."

"Night, Meg."

Meg left. Joe took Susie to her room and started getting her ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe was awaken by the sound of Susie crying. He couldn't get to her a quickly as Bonnie could, but he did his best. He got into his wheelchair and wheeled to Susie's room. Susie was laying in her crib.

_That was weird_, thought Joe. He could've sworn he heard Susie cry. Joe checked on her, then went back to his room. It was time for him to start getting ready, anyway. Joe went into his bathroom and started to get ready. After Joe was finally ready, he wheeled into the kitchen, where Susie was already up, dressed, and in her high chair eating dry cereal. And he saw Meg. Meg was standing at the counter, preparing two plates of bacon and eggs. A pitcher of orange juice was sitting on the table, along with two glasses.

Meg turned around, the two plates in her hands. She had on a light green dress which showed off her cleavage, a gold necklace, and pink lipstick. Her head was missing her usual pink beanie. She smiled at Joe. "Good morning, Mr. Swanson!"

Joe's eyes went to Meg's cleavage. _Gross!_ He held his hand over his mouth.

"Mr. Swanson, are you okay? You look sick."

Suddenly, Joe ran to his bathroom. He jumped out of his chair onto the edge of the commode, and puked. Meg followed him and waited outside the bathroom door. She listened as Joe retched and vomited. After several minutes, Joe climbed back into his chair, washed his face, adjusted his hat, and went out of the bathroom, where Meg was waiting.

"Feel better, Mr. Swanson?"

_No_, thought Joe.

They went back into the kitchen. Breakfast was on the table.

"I made you breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. You risk your life every day for the citizens of Quahog. You deserve to have someone make you breakfast."

"Well, thanks. But I'm going to skip breakfast and go on to work." Joe kissed Susie, then turned to leave.

"Wait, Mr. Swanson!"

Joe stopped. Meg gave Joe was hug and kissed his cheek. Joe left. _That was weird_, thought Joe. _Oh well, maybe she was just happy that I let her baby-sit today._

* * *

That evening, when Joe came home from work Meg was on the living room floor, playing with Susie. She looked up when Joe wheeled in. "Hi, Mr. Swanson. How was your day?"

"It was okay." Joe got out of his chair and sat on the couch.

Meg stopped playing with Susie and joined him.

"So how was everything here?" Joe asked Meg.

"Fine." She slid closer to Joe.

"Any problems?"

"Nope." Meg said as she slid still closer to Joe.

Joe tried to scoot over, but he was already sitting against the armrest. Finally, Meg was sitting right against Joe.

"So, Mr. Swan...I mean, Joe." Meg leaned closer to Joe. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out tomorrow."

Joe was very uncomfortable. Was she asking him on a date?

"Uh, Meg. That would be illegal."

"What! We're just two friends going out to dinner. Is that illegal?"

"Well, no. But..."

"Come on."

Joe sighed. "Okay."

Joe looked away at the sound of Susie laughing. Meg took advantage of this and slid her hand on Joe's leg. She rubbed it up and down, glad that he couldn't feel what she was doing. Suddenly, Joe turned to Meg. He saw what she was doing.

"Meg, I think you better leave."

Meg got up. "Okay. Bye, Joe." She blew him a kiss, then left.

* * *

Later that evening, after Joe had taken off his uniform, Meg snuck back in and stole his uniform. She rubbed it against her face. This uniform had been sitting against his body all day. She sniffed it. It smelled just like him. She took it home and slept with it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Meg went into the kitchen to find her mother sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom." She kissed Lois on the cheek.

"My, you're certainly in a good mood this morning.

"I am. I have a date tonight!"

Lois nearly choked on the food in her mouth. "What!" Lois sat down her fork. "Who with?"

"Mr. Swanson."

"You're...you're going on a date with Joe Swanson?"

"Yep."

"But, Meg, he's married! And he has to be at least 40."

"I don't care, Mom! I'm in love with him!"

"Meg, you can't be in love with him."

"But I do love him. And I'm going to tell him tonight, and he'll fall in love with me too!"

"But, Meg..."

"Oh, Mom, he's so handsome! And he's the best father to little Susie! And he's so heroic. I mean, if I was in a wheelchair I'd probably kill myself. But not Mr. Swanson. And when he wears his uniform..." Meg trailed off.

* * *

That evening, Meg drove over to Joe's house (even though it's right next door) to pick him up for dinner. She wore a blue dress. She rang the doorbell. Joe answered the door, dressed in his usual clothes and holding Susie.

Meg tried to hide her disappointment. "Hi, Mr. Swanson. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Our date. You told me last night that you'd go. Remember?"

"Meg, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on. I already made reservations."

"Can't. I don't have anyone to watch Susie." Why couldn't she take the hint?

Meg sighed. "You can bring her." Meg was really hoping that it would be just her and Joe.

"No thanks. I think that you should go home and not come back over this week."

"I won't do anything. I promise." Meg forced a small laugh. "I don't know what came over me last night."

Joe sighed. He really didn't want to go, but she was so persistent. And she promised to behave tonight.

"Alright, fine. I need to go get the diaper bag. Get the car seat out of my car." Joe gave Meg his car keys, then went back inside.

Meg got the car seat out of Joe's car and put it in the backseat of her car. Joe came back out with Susie and a diaper bag. Joe put Susie in her car seat and sat the diaper bag beside her. Meg held the passenger door open as Joe slid into his seat. Meg loaded his wheelchair in the trunk, then got behind the wheel. She and Joe didn't talk during the drive to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, the three entered and were greeted by the host. "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes. Griffin. And there's one in a wheelchair."

_As if they couldn't see that_, thought poor Joe.

Once at their table, Joe ordered a beer. He needed some alcohol tonight, and that was okay since he wasn't driving. Meg sat beside Joe and Susie sat beside Meg in a highchair.

Joe got Susie's food ready and handed it to Meg, along with a bib. "I was gonna sit by Susie so I can feed her. But you can feed her if you want." Meg grabbed the food and sat it in front of Susie. Joe also handed Meg a small cup filled with water. Meg sat it with the baby food and forgot about it.

"Look, Mr. Swanson. There's a salad bar beside us." Joe looked. "We should get salads."

"No thanks. I don't eat salad."

"It's good for you."

"I said no."

"Just try it."

"I SAID I DON'T EAT SALAD!"

Meg dropped it. She didn't want to ruin this evening by making Joe mad. Instead, she casually placed her hand over Joe's. Joe tried to pull back, but she pushed down on it. She held it until their food arrived. Meg finally let go of his hand, and they ate in silence. Suddenly, Susie started crying.

"She's hungry." Joe said, getting pissed that Meg has been ignoring his daughter.

"Well, why did you bring her for! All I wanted was a nice evening together, and you bring her!" Meg screamed, motioning toward Susie. "I mean, this is a romantic restaurant, not a place for a baby! And you didn't even bother dressing up!"

Joe just looked at her, speechless.

"I love you, Joe! Don't you get that! And you treat me just like my family treats me: like shit!" Meg got up and stormed away.

Joe was aware that every eye in the restaurant was on him. He moved to beside Susie and started feeding her.

* * *

After Meg took Joe and Susie home, they went straight to bed. Susie had fallen asleep in the car. Joe and Meg didn't exchange words on the drive home. Joe couldn't stop thinking about what Meg had said to him: she loves him. Was she serious! He was married, and he loved his wife very much. He couldn't wait until she was home; maybe then everything would return to normal. Joe felt like he was in a nightmare. And it was only going to get worse, but of course he didn't know that...yet.

* * *

Next door, Meg was in Stewie's room looking out the window. She had a pair of binoculars, which she also stole from Joe. She was watching Joe's window through the binoculars. The window looked right into Joe's and Bonnie's bedroom. Suddenly, Joe got in front of the window. Meg got excited. In his bedroom, Joe took his shirt off and tossed in aside. Next, Joe put one hand on the side of his chair and listed himself up off the seat, taking his pants off with the other hand. Joe sat back down in his seat and tossed his pants aside. Now he was in his underwear.

Suddenly, Meg heard something. She turned and saw that Stewie was standing up in his crib. He looked at her curiously. "Meg? What the hell are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep, Stewie."

Stewie squinted at his sister. She was wearing a police uniform, obviously too big for her. "What are you wearing."

"None of your business, Stewie."

Stewie then looked past Meg and saw Joe sitting in his bedroom. "Are you...are you spying on Mr. Swanson?"

"Of course not."

Stewie ignored her denial. "You are! You're watching him get naked. You're a...a peeping tom! Oh my God! And is that...is that his uniform? He's going to be so pissed!"

"But he's not gonna find out, is he Stewie?" Meg moved to Stewie's crib.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Meg began to panic. "Stewie, don't! Please! I'll do anything."

"Take me to a PG-13 movie."

"Done."

The door opened and Lois walked to the crib. She groggily picked Stewie up and started breast-feeding him. She didn't seem to notice Meg. Meg looked back at the window. Joe was gone. Had she missed everything? Did he see her? Quietly and quickly, Meg slipped out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that same night, Joe was asleep in his bed. Joe didn't see Meg spying on him earlier. So, Joe was asleep when he heard his bedroom door open. Joe kept his eyes close and ignored it. He was so tired, and it was probably nothing. Besides, he was safe; his house was locked and he always slept with his gun under his pillow, just in case. Joe then felt the other side of the mattress sink a little. Was Bonnie home? She wasn't due back yet, but maybe she had decided to come home early. Joe talked to her every day on the phone. She never said anything about coming home early. But maybe she wanted to surprise him. He missed her terribly; this week was going horrible. Joe didn't tell Bonnie anything about Meg; he could he handle it. He's a cop, and he has dealt with weirder thing while on duty.

Joe opened his eyes. The light on Bonnie's side of the bed was on. She was home. Joe rolled over, and sure enough, there was someone waiting for him under the blankets. Jo reached under the blanket and put his arm around her. He kissed her cheek. "God, I've missed you." He whispered in the ear.

Meg turned to him. "I missed you, too." She was wearing her nightgown.

Joe was too stunned to react. Meg? Meg! He just kissed Meg! After a few seconds, Joe finally found his voice. "Meg? What are you doing here?" He peered over her at the clock. "It's 3 o' clock in the morning."

Meg sat up. "Joe, have sex with me."

Joe sat up. "Meg, go home."

"No. I want to be with you."

"GET OUT!" Joe pointed his right finger toward the door. That's when he noticed it for the first time: he was handcuffed. What was he handcuffed to?

As if reading his mind, Meg held up her left wrist. He was handcuffed to her.

"Meg, where's the handcuff key? WHERE'S THE KEY!"

"I swallowed it. Now just lay back and relax."

Did he just hear her right? Still looking at Meg, Joe reached out to his wheelchair. He always slept with it right next to him. But when he went to grab it, he lost his balance and almost fell off the bed. He turned. His chair was gone! So Joe went to grab his cell phone off his night stand. Not there. He was stuck. Joe turned back to Meg. "Meg, you don't want to do this."

"But, Mr. Swanson, I love you!"

"No you don't, Meg."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't! Not really!"

They started hearing Susie cry in the next room.

"Now you woke Susie up!" Joe had to get to her. "Where'd you put the chair!"

"I won't tell you until you have sex with me!" Meg pushed Joe back down. She got on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Joe didn't want to do what he was about to, but he was desperate. He reached behind his pillow for his gun; maybe he could scare her. But it was also missing.

"Looking for this?" Meg pointed Joe's gun at him.

Joe tried to remain calm. "You know, you shouldn't point a gun at people."

"Don't worry, Joe. I won't shoot, as long as you cooperate."

"MEG, GIVE ME THE DAMN GUN!" Joe lunged himself at Meg. He had to get that gun. Meg whacked him with his nightstick. Did she think on everything, thought Joe as he fell back from the blow.

She tore his shirt off, then she slid his pants off. Okay, time to panic. "Meg, NO!" Why couldn't he handle this? He's a cop!

He was getting reading to tear his underwear off, when a voice came from the doorway.

"Meg, stop!"

Meg turned, startled. Joe also looked toward the door. It was Brian.

"Meg, get off of Joe."

"But Brian..."

"Get off of Joe or I'm waking Peter and Lois."

Meg got off of Joe. "How did you know that I was here."

"I followed Lois into Stewie's room to watch Lois breastfeed Stewie. After she left, Stewie told me that you were watching Joe get undressed."

Joe turned to Meg.

"He said that he was afraid you were going to come and try to have sex with him. So here I am."

"Brian, go home. I need to do this."

Brian walked up beside Meg. "Meg, you don't need to resort to forcing sex on Joe. One day, you will find a guy who wants to have sex with you. You are a wonderful girl who's becoming a beautiful and desirable young woman."

Meg smiled. "Aww, thanks Brian." Meg and Brian hugged. "I don't know what to do; I swallowed the key to these handcuffs." She held up her wrist.

"Be right back."

Brian ran out of the room. Five minutes later, he returned and approached Meg. He took Meg's wrist and unlocked the handcuff from her.

Meg got out of the bed. "Come on, Brian. Let's go home."

Brian and Meg left Joe's house, and went home.

* * *

The next day, Joe was watching TV with Susie in his lap. He had slept in this morning, tired from last night. When he woke up, he had thought that it was a dream. But his wrist was still cuffed and his chair was still missing. Joe took his handcuff off, then he rolled out of bed and looked for his chair (turned out it was in the living room).

So Joe and Susie was watching TV when Bonnie walked through the front door. She approached them. "Hi."

"Hi!" Joe was so excited to see his wife. So was Susie.

Bonnie bent down and picked Susie up. "Hi, Sweetie." She kissed her daughter. Then she kissed Joe. "How was your week?"

"Okay."

"Anything happen while I was gone?"

Joe thought for a minute. Should he tell her? "No."

* * *

That's it for this fic. Thanks for reading! I am going to post one last bit, after I watch "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair". Looks like this Sunday (the 6th) is finally the day. So tune in! Who knows: maybe I'm not too far off.


	5. TheHandThatRockstheWheelchair Review

Okay, so this story's finished, but I said that I would write a bit about "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair". So here it is. Oh, and if you didn't catch last Sunday's episode, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE SPOILERS!

* * *

Okay, first just let me say that I was kinda disappointed. I mean, I knew that there would be Stewie's subplot, but I felt that neither plot got the time that they deserved. Both plots were good, but I wish Seth had made them into 2 separate episodes rather than this. With that said, I did enjoy Stewie being evil again (through his clone). And since it was kinda implied at the end that Brian shot the wrong Stewie, I can't wait to see what happens in the future. But I wanna talk more about the Meg/Joe plot, since that's what this fic was all about.

The first thing I noticed right off the bat was Bonnie going over to the Griffins' and asking Lois to watch Joe and Susie. I totally nailed that one! I also noticed that Quagmire had a one-liner. Quagmire was nowhere to be found in "Meg Loves Joe". And that's where the episode starts, whereas my version starts at the Swansons' with Bonnie getting ready to leave. I also kinda got the part where Lois says she'll help, then pushed it on Meg (though my version's a little different). And Peter wasn't involved whatsoever; remember, I have Peter act all stupid and be like "who's Joe" (because he is retarded, after all). And Meg was reluctant to help, whereas in my fic she was the one who brought it up (after the family forgot about Joe).

You know, unlike all other Family Guy episodes, this one only had two cutaway gags. My fic had, like, one. I haven't mastered writing funny cutaway gags yet. But I did like it when Peter stole Meg's cutaway. Seeing him dressed like that...that was so wrong (and gross)! Oh, and I forgot about Meg actually helping Joe with things other than Susie, like her stretching his legs or getting his juice box. I thought it was funny that Joe bit Meg; what, is he part dog? LOL. Anyway, losing focus. Let's see...oh, I loved Joe's car, like his gas and breaks. Of course, that's not how it works but it was funny. Looked like a pain in the ass. I didn't show Joe driving in this fic, but my next one I will (that's right, another Joe fic coming hopefully soon). And it helps to see Joe driving, so that I can remain consistent with the show. Oh wait, hold on...I've got a question:

"Is Lady Gaga a douche?" That was probably my favorite line in the whole episode! God, I hope she doesn't get pissed when she hears that.

So Meg actually goes cuckoo when Joe drives her to school. In my fic, it was seeing what a good dad he is (that's something I'm gonna hit later). And it's actually another kid who plants the idea in her head. I see I got the part where she makes breakfast for him (okay, I knew about that because of a pic I saw on Family Guy Wikia). I also got that she arrived early, to Joe's surprise. But didn't barf when seeing her (though he did ask about the dress); if fact, he doesn't seem to act towards her the way the other characters do. I also got where Meg starts calling him "Joe (only it happens later in my fic). I had no interior dialogue in my fic, but that would've been fun to write. Oh, and did Joe just think "****"? For some reason, that surprised me (I was also surprised to hear Bonnie say it later). Meg thought they were married, which I got but I really didn't say that in my fic. Oh, and I loved Patrick Stewart as Susie's inner voice! I hope he does more of that in the future.

Okay, I did not have Meg where Bonnie's clothes or call Joe "honey". That seems a little too weird. I also didn't have Bonnie call Joe while she was gone; guess I thought she was having so much fun without him (actually, I just didn't think of it). "Has Joe died?" What! Oh, and I loved Peter prank calling Joe, even though it's mean since Peter's Joe's best friend. Why didn't I think of something funny like that? Oh yeah, 'cause I'm not Seth MacFarlane. I was so excited that Meg snuck into Joe's room and stole his gun, kinda like in my fic. And I noticed that Joe's pants were laying on the floor. In my fic, Joe throws his clothes in the floor (gee, he's kinda a slob). I also noticed (I notice a lot of small things), that Joe's wheelchair is not parked beside his bed (uh, I keep my chair beside my bed...I thought everyone did), and his gun is not under his pillow (close though, it's in the drawer). Joe didn't notice Meg in his room, just like in my fic (but in my fic, he eventually notices *evil laugh*). I never thought that Meg would steal Joe's car, drive to Maine, plant the gun in Bonnie's bag, and drive home. Nor did I think to write about Bonnie while she was away. And I can't believe she was trying to smuggle coke. Bonnie's turning out to be a bad girl. :)

So, Joe's the one that takes Meg out, not the other way around. Interesting. I didn't think she's want to have a baby with him, at 17. But she wanted to have sex with him in my fic, and what does making babies require? Hmmm? And she made the comment about making love. Meg breast feeding Susie was kinda gross and weird. No wonder Joe freaked out! I have a strong imagination, but not that strong.

I didn't write about the Kool-Aid guy. Wait, so is he, like, dead now. Will we see him again, or is he really dead? I like the Kool-Aid guy.

So, Joe's the one to tell Meg's parents about her crush. But Meg does admit to it, so I got it half right. And I predicted that Lois wouldn't like this (once she finally quit laughing at poor Joe). I still can't believe that Meg threw herself in front of Joe's car hoping to be crippled! I figured she'd try to have sex with him, then it'd all be over. Thank God she was okay, though.

I LOVE HERBET! I should have included him in my fic, but I didn't know what to do with him.

So, Meg and Joe do wind up friends. I'm not sure what they were at the end of my fic, but probably not friends. Oh, another insight into Bonnie: she's addicted to gambling and uses her job on Family Guy to pay off gambling debts. Maybe I can use that in my next fic.

Can't you tell that I've been writing this as I watch the episode? Anyway, the episode's over, so I just wanna say a couple more things. First, I noticed that Seth also omitted Chris from this episode. Also, above I said that I wanted to comment on Joe's parenting, so here it is: does Joe's handicap prevent him from being a dad? I was so disappointed to see no interaction between Joe and Susie. Hopefully in the future he'll interact with her. Also, in the episode Meg didn't steal Joe's clothes, spy on him, handcuff him to her, or try to rape him. And there was no interaction between Stewie/Brian and Meg (but I didn't think there would be).

* * *

Okay, I'm done. Sorry it's a little rambly; I pretty much just did a free write while watching the episode on the internet. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway, along with my fic _Meg Loves Joe_. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
